Valla
The Kingdom of Valla (透魔王国 Tōma Ōkoku lit. Tōma Kingdom, also called the Invisible Kingdom in the Japanese version) is a country that lies between the nations of Nohr and Hoshido in complete isolation in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Valla is a nation hidden beneath the Bottomless Canyon, when it was founded by the Silent Dragon Anankos and the first Vallite King Cadros, completely undisturbed and with little interaction with the world with only the royal families, specifically the kings and queens of Hoshido and Nohr, knowing of its existence. The kingdom boasts strange geometry, as the land and sky itself seems to be rend in pieces, and floats about seemingly at random. It is unknown if the kingdom was like this prior or after Anankos took over Valla. At an unspecified point in time before the game's events, the king was slain by its dragon Anankos. Anankos developed a strong grudge against humanity, eventually wiping out a vast majority of Valla's inhabitants and usurping the throne of Valla as its self-proclaimed god-king. Several fled from the dragon's wrath, among them being Arete and Mikoto, two sisters who later became the second wives of the respective kings of the countries of Nohr and Hoshido, which also means that Azura and the Avatar are cousins but it is unknown if they're related by blood. Anankos also placed a powerful curse upon the kingdom, causing anyone who attempted to reveal the existence of Valla outside of its borders to die instantly. As a result, its existence is known only to a small handful of people. The age of this curse is somewhat unspecified, but there seems to be no written or historical knowledge of the kingdom outside of it, so presumably the curse is quite old. Due to Anankos' control over its people, the soldiers of Valla are often known as Invaders, although they are properly called Vallites (透魔兵 Tōma Hei lit. Invisible Demon Soldiers) during the DLC Hidden Truths 2 and on the Revelation route. They share the same classes as the soldiers of Hoshido and Nohr. However, they are wreathed in ghostly flames and appear as translucent humanoid figures, most likely to serve as a method of intimidation and to prevent anyone from discovering Valla in the event that they were followed. Despite their apparent invisibility, they can still be sensed, as shown several times during the game such as in Hidden Truths. Valla acts as the central culprit behind the events that transpire within the game, such as the death of Mikoto. Its inhabitants now are little more than puppets enslaved to Anankos' will, with only a few hidden from his sight. History Long before the events of Fates the kingdom was a prosperous place under its lineage of kings and the guidance of Anankos. However, his primal instincts as a dragon slowly began to take over, and after many generations of kings, Anankos' rage grew strong enough for him to burn down a forest. The people of Valla blamed him for it and resented him. Unable to comprehend that the very people he had helped had shunned him, Anankos locked himself away in a mountain cave where his detest of humanity grew. The King of Valla and a few select people would make trips to his cave to express their belief in him. Unfortunately, he lost control of himself and killed the King of Valla. However, before he completely degenerated, he tore off a portion of his soul which took on a human appearance in a last bid to stop his rage. Anankos in the mean time began to form an invisible army consisting of many of his former Vallite subjects. He even began to resurrect the dead to strengthen his army. He also self-sired a daughter named Lilith to further his goals. The human portion wandered with no memories of his past and soon met the Vallite queen's sister Mikoto. The two fell in love and eventually gave birth to a child. However, soon after the birth of his child, he recovered his memories and sent them away from the kingdom to spare them from the ruined kingdom. The two later became the second wives of the respective kings of the countries of Nohr and Hoshido. Birthright Note that in Birthright, Valla is not mentioned at all during the storyline. Conquest The Avatar visits Valla for the first time during Chapter 15, when they follow Azura. Along the way, they also find Gunter, who survived his fall at the Bottomless Canyon. However, they are attacked by the Vallites. Fortunately, they manage to escape back to the surface, although the three cannot tell their fellow allies due to the Vallite curse. Revelation The Avatar first visits Valla after the incident at Chapter 6, when both sides declare the Avatar, Azura and Felicia/Jakob to be traitors after they take down their commanders in battle. Fleeing from both sides, they end up at the Bottomless Canyon where they jump off the bridge. Azura explains the situation clearer to them since the Vallite curse would not affect them now. After rescuing Gunter, they return to the surface and decide that to take down Anankos, they would need to convince both sides to stop fighting each other and join the Avatar. After getting both sides together and defeating Hans and Iago, who Garon sent to stop them, return to the Bottomless Canyon. Despite some skepticism from the siblings, the army jumps down and arrives at Valla, where they get a clearer view of the situation. Trusting the Avatar, they fight their way through groups of Vallites and reach the castle. After Anankos reveals himself, he is eventually defeated by them. However, he summons Garon and consumes him to regain his strength, transforming back into his dragon form and fights the group again. However, he is unable to defend himself against the Omega Yato and is killed, lifting the curse. The Hoshidans and Nohrians return to the surface where the portals into Valla are sealed. However, both Xander and Ryoma decide it is best not to forget Valla. The two decide to cede parts of their territories and populations to form a restored Valla. The Avatar is then crowned the ruler of the new kingdom, bringing peace to the world. Known People From Valla *Avatar - Mikoto and Anankos' child. *Azura - Daughter of the Valla Queen Arete. *Arete - Azura's mother, former wife to King of Valla, and wife of King Garon of Nohr. *Mikoto - The Avatar's mother, sister of Arete, and Queen of Hoshido. *Lilith - The "sister" of the Avatar, created from Anankos' madness. *Anthony - A servant of Anankos. *Anankos - The Silent Dragon, King of Valla, and the Avatar's father. *Cadros - The first king of Valla. Shigure is said to resemble him. Etymology Valla is most likely derived as a shortened form of Valhalla, a divine hall of Norse mythology in which Odin, king of Asgard, receives the souls of those slain in battle. This mirrors Anankos's role as king and his ability to raise the spirits of the dead to act as his soldiers. Many other Norse mythological references are present in Fates, especially on the Nohrian side - Xander's legendary sword Siegfried and Leo's legendary tome Brynhildr are named for the hero and heroine in the Niebelungenlied, an epic poem revered in Norse and later Germanic myth, and the term Einherjar, used to describe units recruitable by visiting their own My Castle and those of other players, referred to those deemed worthy by the gods to fight in Ragnarok, the final battle between good and evil at the end of the world. The name may also be a play on the word "veil" as the kingdom is hidden from the rest of the world. Its Japanese title, "Touma", is made up from two kanji logographs: "Tou" meaning "transparent" or "to appear", and "ma", which translates as "magic" or "devil". Trivia *The cultural elements of Valla isn't fixated, borrowing several designs and motif from Norse culture (Valla etymology and geography), Greek mythology (Vallite characters and water elements), and Indian culture (Symbol of water lilies, vajra motif of Yato, and Azura's dress patterns evocative of mandala) *Valla likely takes some inspiration from Valhalla in Norse mythology **A realm inhabited by einherjars; deceased warriors resurrected for the purpose of serving the gods, similar the Vallite warriors faught in Valla **Valhalla translates to "Hall of the Fallen" and "Hall of the Slain" **It is sometimes depicted as a heaven like environment in the sky, just like Valla *During the credits, Valla is represented by Water Lilies. *Oddly enough, if players set up Skirmishes in Valla, human enemies will appear despite being hidden from the rest of the world. *Enemies from Valla in any path of the game, including the 'Invaders', will appear with sprites colored with a purple color, instead of the red color usually associated with enemy units. Category:Locations Category:Nations